


i need a doctor

by antiopesgirlfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiopesgirlfriend/pseuds/antiopesgirlfriend
Summary: a woman needs a doctor for her child. yaz volunteers the doctor





	i need a doctor

**Author's Note:**

> written from a prompt from @agentsupergay on tumblr

“I need a doctor!” 

Yaz and the Doctor had been taking a leisurely walk around the park when they heard the shouts.

“Please, someone! I need a doctor!”

“You’re a doctor.” Said Yaz to the Doctor, slightly louder than she had intended.

The woman shouting for a doctor looked over to the pair of them with pleading eyes. “My son’s choking! I don’t know what to do!”

The Doctor looked at the child, helpless. She didn’t think she could help. “I’m not  _ that  _ kind of Doctor.” She hissed to Yaz, walking over to them anyway. The Doctor was never one to refuse help. “What’s happened?” She asked the mother.

She shrugged. “I looked over to the playground for one second and when I looked back at Toby, he wasn’t breathing.” Hysteria was creeping into her voice. “I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s alright.” The Doctor put a calming hand on her back. “We’ll help.”

Yaz knelt down by Toby. “How old are you?” She asked him.

He coughed and sputtered but managed to hold up four fingers.

“He’s four.” Confirmed his mother.

“Okay.” Yaz nodded. “You need to call an ambulance but I’ll do what I can for now.”

The mother nodded, taking her phone out immediately and dialling 999.

“Right then, buddy.” Yaz spoke to Toby in a soothing voice. “I’m going to help you feel a bit better. But you need to help me out.” And from there, Yaz explained what she was doing as she maneuvered him so he was stood in front of her, bending him forwards and supporting him with her left arm. She gave him five solid back blows between his shoulder blades.

Toby coughed.

Whatever was stuck in his throat became dislodged.

It flew to the ground.

The mother hugged her son tightly, trying to calm his tears while tears streamed down her own cheeks. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” She held onto him but looked up to Yaz and the Doctor who were now both stood up. “Thank you both.”

“It’s no bother, honestly.” Said Yaz.

“Happy to help.” Said the Doctor.

It was just at that moment that the paramedics arrived to check up on Toby. Yaz and the Doctor decided it was their time to slip away. 

The Doctor took Yaz’s hand in her own once more. “You were incredible. Why did you put me forward first?”

Yaz shrugged. “It was automatic. I’m sorry.” She ducked her head shyly. “I should have been better than that. We have to learn first aid for the police. I did it throughout cadets and training. It’s become second nature.”

“Don’t apologise.” Said the Doctor. “You acted when you needed to and helped the little boy. That’s what matters. I thought you were really impressive.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! it was short but i hope you liked it just the same <3


End file.
